The Holiday
by JLaLa
Summary: Two women, unlucky in love, decide to swap homes and lives for the holiday season. What happens next is nothing short of a Christmas miracle. Based on the movie of the same name, "The Holiday".
1. Part One

Well, here goes.

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy.

Sorry, I literally could not think of another title.

The Holiday

 ** _Part One_**

 _District 12_

"Honestly, Annie," he griped at the stoplight. "You're getting paranoid."

This is what she got for dating someone from District 1.

Gloss, beautiful and golden, couldn't hide anything if his life depended on it. He lived, lavishly and lasciviously, because of his Romanesque features and the money provided to him by his acting career as well as his doting parents—socialites of their opulent district.

When they first met, Annie realized that they would make a great pair. She was driven; nothing but a PR intern for District 12's local businesses, but willing to go the extra mile to get an account. It had led her to District 1 where she began working as a PR rep for District 1's luxury goods, producing ground-breaking commercials and beautiful advertisements to elevate the already-rich.

It had been during one of those commercials that Annie Cresta met the handsome Gloss Marshall, actor and socialite.

Truthfully, his acting was shite but the man had a set of pecs and teeth that gleamed like the land he was born of.

Two years later, the shine had faded and so had the sex.

"I'm not being paranoid when I'm being approached by another actress," Annie replied, her focus on the phone in her hands. "This one is claiming you knocked her up."

Gloss made the turn into their street, driving into the open gate of their home of almost a year. Due to the increase in business profits, District 12 had constructed a neighborhood of luxury homes about twenty minutes away from the main part of town, aptly named Victors' Village.

The white-washed villa with its red stucco roof had been the one good thing that had come from the two moving in together. From its marbled entryway to the tall ceilings, it had been love at first sight for her. She immediately put down twice the listed down payment to ensure that she got the house before furnishing it with large, luxurious furniture and beautiful paintings from District 4.

Gloss turned off the car's engine, turning to look at her as she finished a text to Peeta, who was working on some music for her latest ad.

"What did you expect, Anne?" He only called her that when he was really annoyed with her—which seemed to be all the time. "Glimmer, at least, pays attention."

Annie put her phone into her leather Dior—a thank you from the company—before looking to him.

"So you know her name." She gave him a faux-simpering smile. "How sweet."

"You're a cold person, Annie Cresta," Gloss told her, his tone suddenly serious. "I've been trying to break you for so long, but there's something hiding behind all that pretty."

She snorted loudly. "And, what would I be hiding?"

"That you have no heart. I mean, you can't even cry," the man before her simply stated. "And, because of this, I'm choosing Glimmer and our baby. I want to be loved and you, Annie Cresta, have no capability of doing that."

Annie swallowed, surprised by the emotion that his words brought out. However, she would not…could not…allow someone like Gloss to break her.

Plus, it was bad for business.

So after a deep but quiet breath, Annie reached over and removed the key from the ignition before reaching into Gloss' annoyingly fitted jeans.

Gloss growled in protest. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Keys. I expect you to send someone for your things."

He stared at her in disbelief. "Where am I going to stay?"

"Not my problem." Annie threw the keys into her bag. "You have a phone. Call a Lyft, call an Uber, but be off my property in an hour."

"You fucking bitch—"

She was already slamming the car door in his face and strolling towards her front door, ignoring Gloss' litany of expletives for her.

It wasn't like Annie had not heard them before.

* * *

 _District 4_

Katniss Everdeen smoothed down her hair, taking a deep breath, and smiling into the small mirror that she kept on her desk in her small office. She hoped that she looked alright; her dress had cost a fortune—but, Cato liked blue.

So, blue she wore.

"Oh God."

Swiveling, Katniss found Johanna, gossip columnist for the Panem Gazette, standing at her doorway.

"Babe, what are you doing?" The woman walked in, clucking at the dress. "It fits you beautifully, as all things do with that figure of yours, but that blue washes you out."

"That is not true," Katniss protested. "Cato said—"

"' _Cato said'_ …' _Cato wants'_ …" Johanna mocked before shaking her head. "That man is no good for you. You always think he's going to change, but he won't. He's a fucking moron."

Katniss felt her defenses flare. "He is extremely intelligent…and very considerate…" She looked down at her badly self-done manicure. "I mean, we would probably be going to this Christmas party, but I texted him just once about it."

Johanna threw her hands up. "Are you seriously blaming yourself for him not calling you to ask?"

"No! I just—" She shook her head and sighed. "You wouldn't understand, Johanna."

Her friend knelt in front of her. "Then make me understand. Make me understand why you, Katniss Everdeen, talented photographer and artist, are not important enough to be called."

Katniss struggled, her words stuck in her throat. She knew deep down that Johanna was right. However, whenever she mustered up enough strength, Cato was there with his disarming charm and startlingly beautiful eyes.

The first time she met him—to take his employee photograph—her heart had been his.

"I don't know." Katniss gave her friend a weak smile. "But, he'll make up for it. He always does."

There was a knock at the doorway and her heart leapt seeing Cato resting against it in a lean grey suit.

"Speak of the devil," Johanna muttered before standing up. "Hey Cato."

"Johanna," he replied evenly before beaming at Katniss. "Mind if we talk, love?"

"Of course," Katniss breathed. "Johanna was just leaving."

Her friend crossed her arms. "I was?"

"You were." Katniss pleaded with her friend silently. "Caesar said that he had some news for you."

"Oh, okay."

Johanna headed out—but not before giving her the finger behind Cato's back.

Once they were alone, Katniss turned her whole attention to Cato, who was now looking through her photographs.

"These are gorgeous," he told her, stopping on a picture of the two of them at the beach. "Can I take this one?"

"Sure." Reaching into her knitted purse, she handed him a wrapped box. "Merry Christmas."

Cato was visibly flush as he took the present.

"Oh. I didn't know we were doing the whole gift exchange today. Your present is…at my apartment."

Katniss waved her hand easily. "It's fine. Next time."

He walked over, flicking her chin gently before lifting it so their eyes could meet. "You really are a sweet thing, aren't you?" Her mouth went dry at his penetrating stare. "We should talk—after the party."

"Yes, of course."

Kissing her forehead, Cato helped her stand. "We should get into the main room. Caesar is about to begin his holiday party speech."

She chuckled. "I'm not sure that I want to hear it."

Together, they walked to the room. Among the mess of desks and tinsel were her inebriated co-workers already knee-deep in their liquor. Katniss waved to a group of her co-workers who beckoned her over.

"Hey, Cato. Do you want to—"

He was nowhere to be found.

"Katniss!" Johanna approached her, something in her stare. "We need to talk—now!"

"I just got here," she replied, her eyes suddenly focusing on the tight line of her friend's lips. "What's wrong?"

"Katniss Everdeen!" Caesar Flickerman, editor-in-chief of Panem Gazette, glided over, the whites of his teeth nearly blinding her. "I need you to get a photograph for an announcement."

Nodding, she went into the supply closet to her left where the cameras were. "Of course, sir."

Johanna followed. "I need to talk to you about this announcement—"

"Of course, she'll need to talk to you, Miss Mason," Caesar responded. "You'll be working on this proposal piece together."

"A Christmas proposal?" Katniss turned on the digital camera and smiled to herself. "Now that's romantic."

Caesar led her through the crowd as she adjusted the aperture of the lens. "We will be the first to report this engagement since it is between two people in our staff!"

"Oh really? Who?"

"Everyone!" Caesar walked to the glowing couple; she, petite and dark-haired with the stunning diamond on her left ring finger and he, golden-haired and everything a modern-day prince would be. "I would like to announce the engagement of two of our senior staff members—Clove Danielle and Cato Scott!"

The room burst into loud applause as the couple was toasted by Caesar.

Katniss felt something fall into the pit of her stomach.

She thought, maybe, it might be her heart.

* * *

 _District 12_

"So here are the pictures for the Spring leather line." Thresh, Annie's photo editor, placed the photos in front of her before joining her at the conference table. "What do you think?"

She rifled through the set, settling on a golden-haired model with the brightest blue eyes that she had ever seen.

Whenever inspiration hit, something zinged inside her and she could see everything falling into place.

This girl was going to be the face of District 1's luxury line.

"Her." She handed the photo to Thresh before standing and grabbing her laptop. "Can you change the time of day? Like, make it around sunset?" Annie sat down next to him as he opened up Photoshop to fix the coloration. She watched him adjust the background behind the girl until it was a richly-hued orange. "Beautiful. Now make the bathing suit black...and contour that edge…perfect!"

"What masterpiece did you just create?" Her assistant, Rue, entered the room with bottled water and snacks. She looked at the newly-edited photo on the screen. "Those eyes!"

"Looks great, right?" Annie replied. "She's sexy but in the most natural way possible. I wanted to play on her eyes so we're focusing on that and not her other attributes. Then right at the bottom of this ad: ' _All Nature, All Natural—District 1 Leather_ '."

Thresh gave her a hearty round of applause and she bowed dramatically.

"Thank you…thank you…" She let out a breath. "So I think we're done for the rest of December. Both of you get out of here and enjoy your breaks."

Rue looked at her in concern. "What are you going to do? I don't want you to sit here at home and wonder why Gloss is such a turd."

"You're nineteen," Annie told her affectionately. "You need to stop worrying about sad Annie Cresta and go have a Christmas romance."

"You're not helping your case," Thresh added. "I've known you for years. You're going to sit in this house, drink, and then call me asking why you have the inability to show emotion."

Annie bristled at the accuracy. "Then what am I going to do?"

"You're going to get on Amazon and order a lot of cheese wheels."

She looked at the basket of French cheeses that had just arrived that morning before looking to Thresh.

"We hang out too much," she declared. "Both of you get out of here. I promise you will not be getting any cheeses or chocolates from me."

The baskets had already been delivered to their apartments—not that they needed to know that.

"Alright, we're leaving!" Rue hugged her. "Happy Holidays, Annie."

"Merry Christmas, Rue." Annie pulled away, handing her assistant a long red envelope. "Enjoy your Paris trip."

Rue yelped, pulling her into one more tight embrace. "You're the best!" She grabbed her bag and ran towards the front door. "I'm going to Paris!"

"You really made her day," Thresh said with a laugh. "You really going to be alright?"

"I told you I'm fine. Now go—" Annie ushered the man towards the front door. "—or else I'm taking back the bonus check that I stuck in your messenger bag."

Thresh gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "You really are the best."

After the final click of the door, Annie walked back into the alcove of her study. She looked over the photo of the young girl with the sunny smile. Thresh took the photo in District 4 and had regaled her with tales of the beautiful weather as well as its picturesque beaches.

Sitting in front of her laptop, Annie opened her browser, her fingers resting on the keys before quickly typing her inquiry.

"District 4 rentals…"

Pressing the Enter key, she felt a zing rush through her when a beautiful beach cottage with red window shutters caught her eye. It was right on the shore, encircled by a white picket fence, with a seashell walkway and a flowered archway leading to the front door.

Immediately, Annie began to type a greeting to the owner.

Something told her that this was going to be good.

* * *

 _District 4_

Katniss had been crying for two days.

Thank God that the office had closed up for the holidays. She no longer had to be there and face the pitying looks from Johanna nor the indifferent stares from Cato.

Sitting on her couch, Katniss wiped the snot from her nose before tossing the tissue onto her coffee table. On the radio, Mariah Carey brightly sang, " _Because every time I see Christmas lights  
I feel this burn inside…and I just can't take it_…"

She couldn't take it.

Cato was getting married.

He wasn't just getting married; he was getting married to the crème de la crème. Clove was not only beautiful and intelligent, she was unbelievably kind to everyone. When Katniss started hyperventilating during the party, Clove had sat with her until Johanna found a paper bag for her to breathe in.

How could she ever compare to someone like Clove?

Katniss was ordinary; dark hair and dark eyes, a ruddy, olive complexion and no existence of breasts. She was the middle child, stuck between an unbelievably good-looking brother and a statuesque younger sister. They were all close and Katniss adored her siblings, but she couldn't help but feel inferior whenever she was around them.

She might as well take a long dip in the ocean the way her life was going.

"Oh, what the hell are you talking about?" Katniss shook her head. "Snap out of it."

 _Ding!_

She reached for her laptop, quickly reading the message: ' _Hi. I was wondering if your home was available to rent for two weeks._ '

Katniss replied promptly: ' _Yes, but it is only available for house swaps._ '

' _House swap? What's that?_ '

Buttercup, her sister's cat, suddenly jumped on the couch next to her, giving her a plaintive meow.

"I'll feed you in a second. Shoo!"

Katniss typed her reply as Buttercup sauntered off.

' _We switch houses…cars…lives…._ ' She paused for a moment before continuing. ' _I'm Katniss, by the way_.'

' _Nice to meet you. I'm Annie._ ' There was a pause. ' _Your home is lovely_.'

' _Thanks. It's close to my family and, of course, beautifully picturesque_.'

Katniss looked around her cozy home; it wasn't the Ritz, but it was her safe haven from everything. Here, she could cry her eyes out, feel like a total loser, eat Rocky Road ice cream to her heart's content, and after a good night's sleep, face the day with a slight smile on her face.

However, this very night, it had become a cage reminding her of her failed relationship—could she even call it that?

' _Can I ask you a question?_ '

Katniss tapped her response, ' _Of course._ '

' _Are there any men there?_ '

She was surrounded by nothing but sand and her crippling self-confidence so she wrote back assuredly:

' _No. None whatsoever_.'

Annie's response was immediate.

' _Would tomorrow be too soon?_ '

* * *

Katniss pushed through the crowded aisle of the airplane, her carry-on in one hand and her purse in the other. With her meager savings and what was left on her credit card, she managed to scrounge together a ticket to District 12.

She breathed in the thick air, trying to calm the fluttering in her chest. Was she really doing this? Crossing the country to the lush forests of District 12?

Since the economy had gone up in the once-waning District 12, it was now known for its large homes and celebrity residents like Beetee Latier, the renowned sci-fi author and Plutarch Heavenbee, the Capitol's well-known television producer.

Grimacing at the tight, middle aisle, Katniss shuffled herself into the center seat before plopping down with a labored breath.

She was _really_ doing this. She was leaving District 4 for the first time—disappearing, actually.

Everyone probably thought she was crazy and for good reason.

There was a beep on her phone and Katniss looked to the screen: ' _I heard you're taking off…I get that the news took you by surprise, but we should talk._ '

Steeling herself, she let out a shallow breath before typing her last message to Cato.

' _I need to do this. I don't want to talk…I just need to fall out of love with you._ '

* * *

Annie felt the jostle of the Mercedes Limousine as her driver took a sharp turn. It had been a long flight though she had comfortably slept in her first-class cocoon. However, dreams of Gloss had filled her head along with the goodbye to her 'perfect' life.

She had thought she had it all. What utter bullshit.

"Ma'am, we've arrived."

Annie pulled the sleeping mask off her eyes, looking to the driver and then to her window.

There was nothing but sand dunes.

"Damn it. I've been screwed, haven't I?"

"Not at all, ma'am," the driver informed her. "The cottage is actually over the dunes."

She looked down at her stilettos—Jimmy Choo's and just paid for with her bonus from District 1.

"I am _not_ walking up that."

* * *

Stepping out of her taxi, Katniss stared up at the mansion in front of her. She had been surprised as the cab drove into Victors' Village, but she nearly fainted as they pulled into the biggest of the neighborhood's homes.

"Holy fuck," she gasped, stepping onto the porch and keying in the code below the key socket that Annie had told her.

There was a click and Katniss turned the knob before pushing the door open.

The inhuman squeal escaping her mouth echoed through the marbled entryway.

Her eyes went to the beautiful chandelier above her and then on the dual staircase leading upstairs. She dropped her luggage in the entryway and jetted off to the right. The living room was large, full of mocha-colored furniture, plush as marshmallows. The wall to the far end was full of Blu-Ray movies as well as vintage records, just like her father had.

The room next to it was a den with a long mahogany table and a PC on the desk adjacent to it. Her eyes went to the large painting and she grinned to herself—even if she wasn't in District 4, a part of home was still with her.

To the left was the dining room with a large round table; this time it was cherry wood with matching chairs. A record player was set up in the corner next to the long bar—fully stocked, of course. It seemed that Annie was an entertainer of sorts.

The kitchen was all steel, but warm and inviting. Pots and pans hung above the marble island and Katniss took an apple from the woven fruit basket at its center.

Midway through her chewing, something else caught her eye.

A pool.

A clear blue pool for her to do laps right outside the kitchen door. There was water in District 4, of course, but it wasn't swimmable. The currents were rough and only fishing boats ventured the tumultuous waves.

Fishing boats and her brother, actually.

Yawning, Katniss threw the apple into the labeled compost basket and headed upstairs.

Into Nirvana.

The bedroom was mostly the bed, pristine and white, with a large, downy comforter and plush king-sized pillows.

With a triumphant yell, Katniss jumped onto the bed.

It was perfect.

* * *

It was horrible.

Not only had the driver refused to drive her to the cottage, he had left Annie to climb the massive sand dunes with her two very heavy pieces of luggage.

Annie was under the impression that she was healthy. At least, that's what her trainer told her. However, the fact that she was breathing so heavily as she neared the cottage told her otherwise.

Catching her breath, her eyes turned to the shore; the white sand was smooth and the air was salty, the taste of the ocean in its undertones. Finally rested, she looked at the small wood carved sign that read _Primrose Cottage_ on the picket fence and gaze up at the house.

It was even more picturesque than in the photos.

Annie made her way up the seashell walkway towards the porch. It was done by hand; Katniss obviously took pride in her home and it showed. The key was under the mat as instructed. Taking the ornate key, she unlocked the door pushing the heavy door open with her shoulder.

Annie breathed in the scent of apples and cinnamon, warmth filling her body despite the chill of the sea wind coming into the cottage. The place was small, but cozy. To her right was the living room with a single dark green couch, knitted blankets to one side, and to the other side was an alcove with a writing desk and an easel placed in its corner. The kitchen was right through the open doorway and fit a table with two chairs, but nothing else.

Now she just had to figure out how to get her luggage up the tiny stairs—

The door next to the kitchen doorway abruptly opened with a bang, steam escaping as a tall towel-clad man stepped out.

"Katniss, you're out of shampoo—" Sea-green eyes widened at her shocked form. "Who the hell are you?"

With her quick reflexes, Annie pulled off her stiletto, raising the heel above her head. "Who are you?"

"I'm Finnick, Katniss' brother," the man informed her tersely. He pushed his damp hair from his face, revealing sculpted cheekbones and a strong jaw cradling beautifully-shaped lips. Finnick reached for a picture frame on a nearby shelf, handing it to her with one hand and holding his towel around the waist with the other. "See? That's us with our sister, Prim."

Annie looked at the photo of the siblings; Finnick stood to the left with his arm around a familiar-looking blonde in a white graduation gown. Next to the graduate was a raven-haired woman with beautiful grey eyes.

"The model…" Her eyes focused on the blonde. She was the model in the District 1 leather ad—the one with the bright blue eyes. "This girl in the middle is Katniss?"

"No, that's Prim," he explained. "Katniss is brunette."

"Oh…it's nice to put a face to a name." Annie smiled; Katniss looked like a lovely person. "You all look nothing alike."

"That's because we're stepsiblings," Finnick said, still eyeing her. "Yet, you haven't explained your presence."

"Oh, yeah. I'm Annie Cresta." She placed the picture down before holding her hand out. "Your sister and I did a house swap, so she's in District 12 and I am here."

Finnick was remarkably handsome. Tall, fit—judging from what the towel wasn't covering—and he carried himself with an air of confidence that many lacked.

"Hmm…she did text but I was busy with my gi—" He stopped, shaking out of his stupor and recovering to shake her hand. "Once again, I'm Finnick Odair, Katniss' wayward brother, who often comes to her place to wash up after swims."

Annie nodded, giving him an awkward smile.

They lapsed into silence.

"Hey Finnick?"

He beamed at her. "Yes?"

Shit, he was handsome.

"Can you put some clothes on?" Her face was getting hotter by the second. "Like, now?"

* * *

So far, everything had been idyllic.

Katniss woke up from a nap, settling on the back balcony to watch the sunset with a glass of wine. It was a thing to behold; the orange light filtering through the thicket of trees. The grey district was getting colder and she relished in the thought that she might actually get to see snow for the first time.

Walking downstairs, she went into the living room to look through the Blu-Ray movies trying to see what she might want to watch. After gathering a stack, Katniss placed them down—she had her entire holiday to go through Annie's collection.

She looked at the next section where the records were stacked. Most of them were soundtracks, many obscure but one of them caught her eye immediately. It was from a movie that she, Prim, and Finnick used to watch as kids.

"Record player…" There was one in the dining room, but that was _way_ across.

Her searching eyes went to the corner where a long cabinet beckoned her.

Moving close, Katniss lifted the top and found a turntable. It was a vintage console record player in pristine condition. Carefully taking the record from its sleeve, she placed it on the turntable and as it began to spin, she set the needle to the outermost edge.

Katniss settled on the couch, pulling a mink blanket over her lap and taking one of the magazines off the coffee table. She flipped through a magazine, letting out a squeal when a gorgeous photo of Prim was revealed in the middle of it.

Prim's eyes never looked so blue. God, she envied Prim's perfect model body. No one could pull off a leather bathing suit—except for her little sister.

Which was funny because Prim was as innocent as they came. She had just turned eighteen and began modeling to pay for university. As far as Katniss and Finnick knew, there were no boyfriends that Prim even considered bringing to the cottage for sibling inspection.

There was a buzz and she looked at the phone on the side table. The screen flashed FRONT GATE.

"Oh crap." Katniss quickly pushed the speaker button. "H-Hello?"

The smooth voice called out through the speaker, "Hey Annie? It's Peeta. Open the gate!"

"Uh…this isn't Annie…wait, let me figure out how to open this." Katniss pressed the succession of buttons as instructed on the phone. It made a high pitched beep. "Oh, I was supposed to hang up first. Oh, fuck—"

Hanging up the phone, she repeated the instructions before pulling on a pair of boots and opening the front door. A sleek black car was parked in the driveway and a blond man hopped out of it, flashing her an apologetic smile.

"God, I'm sorry!" Katniss burst out. "I didn't mean to curse at you. I'm just figuring out the whole gate situation." The man peered at her in amusement as she babbled. Finally, Katniss held out her hand. "I'm Katniss Everdeen. I'm staying here for the time being."

The man grinned at her, blue eyes sparking. "I'm Peeta Mellark. I work with Annie as a composer and wanted to pick up the demo that I lent her."

She nodded, impressed. "Orchestral music?"

Peeta flushed. "No, mostly advertising. Some soundtracks—"

" _I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry  
What could I do  
My baby's love had gone  
And left my baby blue  
Nobody knew…_"

"Are you listening to 'Magic Dance'?" he asked in pleased surprise. "I mean, I just haven't heard this soundtrack in ages."

"Bowie is Bowie," Katniss informed him. "Plus, _Labyrinth_ was a favorite childhood movie of me and my siblings." She took a deep breath, feeling the fresh cool air of the trees surrounding the neighborhood and found Peeta staring at her. "Sorry. It's just that I live in District 4 and the weather never feels like this. I mean, this makes Christmas feel a little bit more—"

"Real," Peeta finished for her.

His eyes were truly breathtaking, not the sky blue of her sister's eyes but more of an ocean blue, the shade of it similar to the sea after a storm. He was broad and just tall enough for her to wear kitten heels—which she preferred to wear.

"Exactly," she responded breathlessly.

Something wet suddenly licked her nose.

Peeta chuckled before reaching. "Looks like you're in for a treat." He pointed to the sky. "It's snowing."

"Oh!" Katniss reached her hands out in excitement. "I've never seen snow!" She laughed out into the frosty air before catching his admiring gaze. "I must look like a damn idiot."

Peeta shook his head. "No, you look like a lovely…damn idiot." He looked around as the snow began to fall in a slow caressing dance. "District 12 is just that kind of magical. After the first snow, anything could happen."

She grinned. "I like that."

The passenger door opened and a petite blonde woman stepped out. "Peeta, are you ready?"

"Coming, Delly," Peeta replied as the woman joined them and took his hand. "This is Delly."

Katniss shook the woman's hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Katniss." She looked back at the open door before turning to the couple. "I should get inside before it gets crazy out here, but I'll ask Annie's assistant if she knows where the demo is."

"No problem," Peeta told her. "I'll call another time." He winked at her before heading to the car and opening the door for Delly. "See you around, Snow Princess!"

She let out a chuckle. "I'll see you around, Peeta."

With a final smile as the beginning strains of 'As The World Falls Down' began, Peeta stepped into the car.

Katniss watched the car drive out the front gate, arms wrapped around herself.

Her gaze went to the house across the street where an older man was sorting through his mail. Their eyes met briefly and she waved, giving him a bright smile.

He grimaced before going to his front door and disappearing into his home, a singular light turning on in the front window.

Oh well, Katniss would get him later.

Like Peeta said—anything could happen.

After one last breath of her first snow, Katniss went back into the house.

 _ **End of Part One**_

So this is supposed to be (I hope) three parts and should be finished by the end of December.

I hope you're enjoying so far. I feel like it would've been easy to make Annie play the Kate Winslet part and Katniss to do the Cameron Diaz role because it would play more into their respective personalities. On the other hand, seeing as I am not Suzanne Collins, who's to say what kind of personality Annie had prior to the Games?

Also, this is a lot more fun, don't you think?

I took some liberties with the storyline as you can tell but, at the heart, it is the same.

Also, can you tell that I'm a bit of a _Labyrinth_ fan? I've actually been to a singalong and everything. There are a few more soundtracks that we'll be exploring as Peeta is into soundtracks as well. We'll leave the old black and whites to the man across the street who you'll meet in the next part. I'm pretty sure you know who he is.

Prim is a bit of a cutie, isn't she? I haven't quite decided on whether she'll make an appearance in the chapters but you'll definitely see her in person by the end.

Songs:

"Oh Santa"-Mariah Carey

"Dance Baby"-David Bowie and the cast of the _Labyrinth_

Next: The neighbor and the sleepover

Until then, JLaLa


	2. Part Two

Thank you for your wonderful feedback! So glad you're enjoying so far!

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

The Holiday

 ** _Part Two_**

When he was properly clothed, Finnick returned to the living room in a pair of nicely-fitted jeans and a hand-knitted burgundy cardigan. Annie sat on the couch, feet curled up and drinking a cup of hot chocolate—with some rum mixed in.

"Oh, good. Now I can focus on your face," she remarked as he sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Are you always this snarky? Or, is this the façade that you like to put up for potential love interests?" Finnick retorted as he sat back. "It's so not like Katniss to just up and leave like this. I know that I've been busy lately, but I really should've checked up on her. Some big brother I am."

Annie straightened, placing her mug on the coffee table and turning to him. The rum was doing its job; warming her stomach…and some other places.

"One: you're not a potential love interest. I don't do love," she stated. "Two: you don't seem like a bad brother. People get busy, especially during the holidays and it's hard to just communicate every little thing. I wasn't planning to do this and I'm sure neither was Katniss. I'm sure she will call you when she's all settled."

"Thanks for the pep talk, Annie," Finnick replied. He examined her for a moment. "So what guy messed you up?"

"How do you know it was a guy?"

Finnick raised a brow.

She let out an exasperated breath. "His name was Gloss."

"Ah." He nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be." Annie smiled ruefully. "He knocked up a girl and wanted her instead of me. It is what it is."

"I'm surprised you're not more upset about it," Finnick responded.

"Well, that's me. Annie Cresta—workaholic, heartless, unable to shed a single tear…" She reached for her mug, taking a _long_ sip. "I'm not that surprised."

"I don't believe that…won't believe that." The man sitting across from her turned to her fully, feet invading her side and practically scooting onto her lap. "There is more to you."

"And, how would you know that?"

"Well—" Finnick reached, pressing his index finger to the rain-soaked window above the couch. "—there's a storm out there and if I know you, which I do, you're going to let me stay over instead of sending me out in the rain."

* * *

Katniss' first morning in District 12 had been lovely. She had awakened to freshly fallen snow and hot coffee brewed in Annie's Italian coffee maker. She watched _Clueless_ followed by _Emma_ , enjoying Alicia Silverstone and Ramola Garai's takes on the same character.

The sun came out around mid-afternoon and so she decided to explore the neighborhood. Thankfully, she and Annie were practically the same size in clothes and shoes, so she borrowed a green parka and some fancy-looking snow boots.

The neighborhood was quiet. Everyone was staying indoors to avoid the snow, but Katniss enjoyed the frosty air. Everything felt fresh; different from the saltiness of the District 4 breeze but just as calming and familiar to her. It was as if the whole world had gone to hibernate for the winter.

"Damn!" A gruff voice cut through her thoughts and she looked across the street to see her temporary neighbor twisting at his doorknob. He was in sweats and snow boots with a newspaper under his arm.

Katniss immediately crossed the street, stepping onto his porch. "Everything okay?"

The man turned to her, irritation lining his olive face. "Do I look like I'm okay?" He looked to the door. "Came out to grab my paper and it just closed on me."

"Would you mind?" Katniss asked and, after a moment, the man shook his head. "I'm Katniss Everdeen, by the way."

She crouched down, peering into the keyhole under the knob before removing one of the bobby pins in her hair.

"Haymitch Abernathy." The man stuffed his hands into his pockets as he watched her. "Who are you? MacGyver?"

"No, I'm just a girl who decided to switch homes with your actual neighbor." Katniss twisted the bobby pin before inserting it into the keyhole. "And, I'm no MacGyver, but fun fact: my brother dressed up as him one Halloween. Also, my stepfather actually happened to be a part-time locksmith." She turned the knob and opened the door. "Voilà."

Haymitch peered at her for a moment. "Thanks."

Katniss peeked into the entryway; it was a mess, crowded with random boxes and bric-a-brac.

Then, there was—

"Is that a Jackson Pollock?"

She walked into the house, crouching before the painting of swirls as Haymitch followed behind.

"I would invite you in, but it looks like you're ahead of me," he said, joining her. "It's not signed, but I paid a crapload for it. So, it better be an original."

"You have great taste," Katniss remarked as she stood up, giving him a smile.

"It was my wife." Haymitch's face lit up. "She was the one with the taste."

"Oh, great. I'd love to meet her," Katniss replied cheerfully.

There was a sudden pause…a painful heart-wrenching pause, followed by a choked, "You can't."

"I'm sorry, Haymitch."

She looked around the disarray, realizing now that she had not stepped into a home, but a mausoleum. Her eyes went to the dusty picture frames on the table next to her. One of the photos was of a younger and quite handsome Haymitch standing next to a petite, pretty woman with a sunny smile.

It was their wedding day and they stood under a flowered archway, tossed petals frozen in time around them.

"It's okay," Haymitch told her easily, his dark eyes sizing her up. "Effie would have liked you."

"I think I would have probably annoyed her," she retorted. "I do that to people." Katniss turned to him, giving him a smile. "Listen—did you want to have dinner with me later? I don't know anyone around here. Also, if you don't, I'll probably continue to bothering you."

Haymitch shook his head at her, a smirk finally gracing his mouth. "You're right."

Her hands went to her hips in mock-defensiveness. "What?"

"You probably would've annoyed Effie."

* * *

Laying in the very comfortable bed, Annie stared up at the ceiling. It was nearly 2 in the morning and it was possible that she was awake because of the time difference between District 12 and District 4.

Or, it was because of the beautiful man sleeping on the couch downstairs.

It had been awhile since she had gotten her rocks off. Sex had dwindled once Gloss found his little paramour—now mother to his child—and Annie had been busy trying to make a living. However, the tingle of arousal between her thighs was something she couldn't ignore, especially since her vagina had shown no signs of life for almost a year.

With a determined breath, Annie sat up and got out of bed. She wrapped the form-fitting robe around her nightgown—an unbelievably warm yet sensuous silk shift that she got in District 1. The floor was freezing, however, and so the outfit was completed with a pair of fleece slippers.

"Why am I doing this?" she whispered to herself as she walked out into the hallway. Seduction was not her forte, though Annie could hold her own when it came to bedroom matters.

Going to the foot of the stairs, she took the first step as quietly as she could, still pondering how to approach Finnick by the time she was halfway down.

"You don't have to be so quiet."

Annie peeked, finding his bright-green eyes peering at her in the dimness of the living room.

"Why are you awake?" she questioned.

"For the exact same reason that you are," he told her. Annie completed her trek down the steps and made her way over to the couch. Crouching before him, she examined his chiseled features, her eyes going to the small scar on his jawline. Finnick grinned at her. "Took a spill on the sand racing Katniss when I was twelve. She says it was the one time that she was more attractive than me."

Annie chuckled. "The more you tell me about Katniss, the more I like her." His hand went to her cool cheek and she felt her skin zingat the sensation—that had never happened before. "So why am I awake?"

"To feed Buttercup, of course."

She looked to him in confusion. "Who?"

"Prim's cat. He's in the kitchen. His bed is next to the pantry. Katniss was watching him while Prim traveled."

"Oh, I didn't know about him," Annie said sheepishly.

"Then you must be here for the other reason," Finnick told her.

"And, what reason is that?"

"You want to be with me." His mouth was just a breath away from hers. "You weren't the only one thinking of getting out of bed and going to the other person."

She swallowed shallowly. "Why didn't you come to me?"

"You were faster." The pads of his fingers moved along her jawline and towards the side of her long neck. Annie shivered, feeling that resuscitated twist of hunger in the pit of her stomach. "And, I don't know if I could do what I want to do in my sister's bed."

He took Annie's hand and with a gentle tug, she stood to straddle his lap, nothing but a thin blanket separating their heated skin. Finnick's hands went to her hips, moving down to her thighs then back as he rucked up the skirt of her gown, eager to touch her.

Annie helped him along, undoing the front of her robe to reveal the pretty yet tiny bit of lace covering her top half. His eyes darkened at the sight of her puckered nipples and she shifted, feeling him harden under her.

"May I kiss you?" Finnick asked, his voice hoarse as he roamed her body.

She nodded eagerly. "Yes, please." He laughed softly. "It's been too long." Her hand reached for his now-dry hair, bronze and very soft under her fingers. "And, you are a beautiful man."

Finnick's hand went to the nape of her neck, drawing her close, before his lips reached to hers in a deep kiss. He was graceful in his seduction, using his full lips to caress hers before enveloping her bottom lip and nipping just once. A slight cry escaped her mouth and his tongue swept inside her mouth, dancing along hers before pulling away, a slight string of saliva trailing between them.

Finnick smirked as she let out a heave. Annie knew that she was probably flushed all over.

"I'm going to kiss you again."

His hand went to the tiny strap of her gown, pulling down one side. The lace cup cradling her breast fell, exposing her to his hungry eyes.

Annie licked her lips, ready for more. "Okay."

He met her eyes. "Just somewhere different."

* * *

"More wine?"

Haymitch, dressed smartly in a dark suit, held his glass out. "You know how to get on someone's good side."

"I don't know if I should be letting you get this inebriated. You've barely eaten!" Katniss scolded in response as she poured.

The restaurant, recently opened, was in the main part of town and was the next big thing in the thriving District. It was run by Sae Jones, a renowned chef in the culinary world that specializes in local ingredients. It was amazing that they were able to get in, but the host seemed to know Haymitch, sitting them at a central table to people watch.

"You have to have a little fun in life," Haymitch admonished. "You, young lady, don't seem like the kind of person to just let go." She nodded in agreement. "So, why are you here?"

"I don't know." Katniss placed the wine bottle in the standing ice bucket. "Just needed to be away from the same place…and the same people."

Haymitch examined her for a moment. "Did he break your heart?"

"I don't know," she responded simply.

"Then, he didn't." Haymitch smiled sadly at her. "Trust me, you will know when your heart is broken—because it's not just your heart that breaks. It's as if your whole body is torn in half. The hard part is trying to mend it back together."

"I can't imagine what you've gone through," Katniss said. "But well, I've always wanted to have a love like that."

"It's been years since Effie passed on, but the pain is still fresh," he told her tightly. "Sometimes, I can still smell her perfume on her side of the bed. The sheets have been washed, but somehow she's still there—as if my senses feel her presence."

She smiled. "How did you meet?"

"I was a writer. She was an actress. She went by Liz and, one day, I was pulled in by her studio to work on a script of hers," Haymitch recalled. "Effie wasn't a diva, though people often saw her as such. She just knew what she wanted. She was dedicated to her work and I loved her for that. There was a fire in her eyes where you knew that nothing would stop her from getting what she wanted."

"Liz…Liz Trinket?" Her memory searched through the series of old movies that her parents would watch on Sunday evenings. Haymitch nodded in affirmation. "She was good; like Katherine Hepburn good."

"Don't I know it," he responded proudly. "We lived a good life together." The man sitting across the way zeroed in on her. "Now, let's talk about you. Why would such a young woman like yourself want to have dinner with someone like me?"

"I want a friend—" she told him honestly. "—and, you look like you need one, too. Maybe you can help me figure out how my life turned out to be such shit. I barely make enough at work. My siblings, who I adore and vice-versa, are unbelievably successful and not to mention, perfect specimens making me the black sheep. And, I fell in love with a man who made me think he felt the same, only to become engaged to one of my co-workers!"

Tears filled her eyes and Haymitch reached for the handkerchief in his chest pocket.

She wiped her eyes with the silk cloth. "I know, I'm a mess."

"You don't come across as a mess," Haymitch said. "A bit emotional, maybe, but from what you're telling me, it's understandable. The girl who MacGyver-ed her way into my home—that's who I think you are. You have fire. It's just that, somewhere along the way, you forgot."

Katniss took a long sip from her wine glass. "Forgot what?"

"That you're in charge of your own life," he explained. "Katniss, no one can make you feel like you're worthless unless you allow them to."

"Shit—you're right!" She let out a watery laugh. "How does your advice seem to make so much sense?"

"With age comes wisdom," Haymitch said simply.

"Should we get another bottle?" Katniss asked as she poured the rest of the wine into her glass. "To toast me taking charge of my life?"

"No." He took the glass from her, downing it in one gulp. "Especially since you're driving."

* * *

Annie was already up and having a cup of coffee when Finnick emerged from the living room.

He gave her a sheepish smile, sitting across from her at the tiny table. "Not a cuddler?"

She shook her head. "I told you—I don't do emotion. Cuddling is a physical emotion."

"Well, do you at least do lunch?" he asked her with a smile.

"Is it time for lunch?" She looked to the clock above the fridge. It was nearly 1 in the afternoon. "Damn, did I really sleep that long? I woke up at 11; I'm usually up by six."

Finnick smirked triumphantly, taking her cup and sipping from it. "We didn't get much sleep last night."

"You're a proud monkey, aren't you?" Annie took back her cup, but not before Finnick reached for her hand, kissing the top of it. In the daylight, he was even more gorgeous, his eyes a deep ivy and his hair richly colored. "Why are you such a nice guy?"

"Because in all other matters in my life, I'm a dick," he told her.

"I don't believe that," she said, examining him. "You seem very much a boy scout to me."

"We don't have that kind of thing here," Finnick informed her. "When we were kids, Katniss, Prim, and I would just camp out at our parents' house. In the summer, we would all stay here. Each of us would work on our own little craft. Katniss is a writer and photographer. Prim was a part-time art model—not nudes, of course—and then a sculptor."

"And, you?"

"I'm an artist, like my father—" he said. "—and, Katniss and Prim's mother. That's how they met. Kate was my art teacher in elementary school. Prim was only a baby at the time, Katniss was seven, and I was eleven."

"So you really did grow up together," Annie remarked with a smile. "That's really nice."

"I've done pretty well thanks to Dad and Kate." Finnick smiled softly to himself. "My family is my life. Katniss, Prim, and me…we're like The Three Musketeers." He squeezed her hand. "And, what about you? Are you close to your family?"

"No." Annie pushed down the lump in her throat. "We were close once. Then, I think my Dad just got tired of me and Mom. I was six when he left. Then, my mom got sick and just like that she was gone, too. I stayed with my grandparents and when I graduated college, they both passed within months of each other." She smiled ruefully. "I am the last of the Cresta line."

"That makes you all the more special," he assured her. "Do you want to take a walk on the beach with me?"

"Sure," Annie replied after a moment.

Finnick stood, rounding the table and holding out his hand to her. She took it, standing and meeting his eyes.

"Get over here." He pulled her into his embrace, kissing the top of her head. "You have me."

"For two-ish weeks," she retorted.

Finnick's expression told her that he wanted to say something more.

Instead, he put an arm around her and led her out of the kitchen.

* * *

Katniss beamed at the man before her. "Peeta? What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and Rue, Annie's assistant, called to let me know that I could pick up my flash drive," he explained.

There was a round of deep laughter from the back part of the house, followed by the sound of jazz music coming from the house speakers.

Peeta peeked in. "House party?"

"It was supposed to be a small gathering with my neighbor's friends, which turned into a holiday party," Katniss explained. She widened the door for him. "You should come in and meet Haymitch."

"Haymitch Abernathy?" Peeta stepped inside, his blue eyes bright with interest. "He was a big time screenplay writer back in the day."

Katniss closed the door before linking their arms and leading him towards the back of the house.

"Then come meet him," she urged. "He's a hoot and so are his friends."

"How did you two meet?" he asked as they walked down the hallway.

"He locked himself out of his house and I broke into it for him," Katniss replied.

Peeta turned to her, admiration in his gaze. "We should hang out more."

"What exactly are we doing right now?" They stepped into the large kitchen to the sound of raucous laughter and cigar smoke. She led Peeta to the back porch where the group of men were sitting. "Gentlemen, I've brought you another playmate. This is Peeta Mellark."

Haymitch grinned, standing and holding out his hand. "Haymitch Abernathy." He led Peeta to the seat next to him. "Katniss, you sit in the chair next to him."

Katniss snorted. "Bossy much?" She listened, however, taking the chair next to Peeta.

Haymitch began the introductions. "Peeta, this is Plutarch Heavensbee." The stocky man sitting across from them nodded at her friend. "Right next to him is Beetee Latier and rounding the group is Roger Chaff."

"All big time guys," Peeta replied excitedly.

"And, what do you do, Peeta?" Plutarch asked kindly.

"I'm a composer," he informed the group.

"A brilliant one," Katniss told them as she reached for a plate to put food on it for Peeta.

"You haven't even heard any of my material," Peeta responded as she placed the plate full of pasta in front of him.

"You're into the _Labyrinth_ soundtrack," she replied confidently. "That assures me that you have great taste."

"Speaking of good taste, how long have you been chasing our little Katniss?" Beetee inquired, meeting eyes with the other men conspiratorially. "We have to make sure that you pass the test."

"Guys, Peeta is taken—" she told them. "—and not by me."

Peeta nodded. "As lovely as this Snow Princess is, I'm dating an actress by the name of Delly Cartwright."

"Hmm," Chaff, as he liked to be called, grunted. "Interesting."

"An actress?" Katniss smiled encouragingly at her friend. "Has she been in anything we've seen?"

"She's mostly stage," Peeta explained as Haymitch handed him a glass of wine. "In fact, she's in Manhattan trying out for an off-Broadway play."

"Stage is a great starting point," Haymitch told him. "My late wife was a stage actress before she got into movies."

"Effie was full of fire," Beetee recalled. "Pretty as a picture. It was no surprise that she was so successful."

"I still don't know how you got her," Chaff added with a laugh.

"Why do you think he married her so quickly?" Plutarch said. "Had to get her off the market."

"When you know, you know," Haymitch told them.

"I'll toast to that." Peeta raised his glass. "To knowing when it's right."

"Here, here." Katniss turned to Peeta before looking around the table and finishing with Haymitch. "To Effie."

"To new friends and new beginnings," Haymitch added.

The ensemble clinked glasses in the middle of the table, then took sips of the sweet wine.

A hand covered Katniss' on the table and she turned to Peeta, who gave her a shy smile.

"Thanks for inviting me in."

She took another drink to hide her the growing blush on her cheeks. "Anytime."

* * *

Annie and Finnick lapsed into silence as they walked along the sand. His arm rested casually on her shoulder as if the two of them had been doing this forever.

As if he were her boyfriend or something dumb like that.

She ducked from under his arm and stepped in front of him. "So, you said you're an artist. Have I seen any of your work?"

"I've done some paintings that have gone mainstream," he informed her smugly. "You have that phone that you're always looking at whenever my back is turned?"

Reaching into her pocket, Annie tossed it to him. Finnick caught it before quickly typing into her tiny phone.

He turned the screen towards her, presenting her with a picture of a painting. "Here. This is mine."

"You're a liar," she stated. "This can't be yours."

"It is mine," Finnick insisted as Annie stared at the screen. "I painted it a few years back. It was my first big success."

"It's just…I have this painting." She turned to him, a smile on her face. "It's in my den. I feel at peace whenever I look at it." Wrapping her arms around herself, her eyes drifted to the surf. "It's how I imagine what being in love feels like. I bought it for my house thinking that it would bring love into it—make it a home."

"That's how I felt when I painted it." Finnick met her eyes sadly. "In love…at home."

The crushing pain in her chest overwhelmed her and, for a moment, Annie thought that she could bring tears from her eyes…draw emotion from what Gloss believed was her soulless being.

"This isn't going to work," she found herself telling Finnick. "I like you, but nothing will come out of this."

Turning, Annie made her way towards the house.

"Annie!"

Finnick kept on calling her. However, she chose to lose him in the sounds of the surf.

* * *

"There's something about a vintage shop that just gives me that feeling."

Katniss looked to Peeta, smiling indulgently at his statement. "The smell of mothballs got you all hot and bothered?"

"Maybe," he concluded before sticking his tongue out at her.

That evening, Katniss got a call from her new friend inviting her for a jaunt through the main part of District 12. The little borough was lined with small shops, full of charm and kitschy items. Peeta had steered her into his favorite store—a vintage music store that specialized in vinyl.

She breathed deep, losing herself in the music wafting through the speakers—Chuck Berry—and drifted to a time when her life was far less complicated.

"Hey, Snow Princess." Warm breath tickled her ear. "Did I lose you?"

She opened her eyes, turning to find Peeta before her. "Nope. I can appreciate why you like this place. I think the past sometimes feels much better than the future. The past can be nostalgic. The future can be full of trepidation."

Peeta groaned. "You, my friend, need some cheering up." He held up an Art Garfunkel record. "You ever hear this?" The album featured the musician sitting casually against a beach backdrop. "This is _Watermark_ , a favorite album of mine…has a great cover of Sam Cooke's 'What a Wonderful World'. I used to listen to this album in college while recovering from partying or finals or a bad breakup."

Katniss giggled, her fingers combing through her section of records. "You had a lot of those, I presume?"

"Yes." He hummed, next to her. "' _And I woke up crying in my sleep…I was talking to your pillow…and I reached out to touch your hand…and knocked the phone off the night stand…_ '"

"You were one of those crying drunks, weren't you?"

"Yeah. I wore black and had a goatee, too," Peeta revealed bashfully.

"Would it make you feel better if I showed you a record that personified my college life?" she asked.

Peeta nodded eagerly, rushing over to her as she went in search for the artist in the 'M' section. Pulling out the album, Katniss handed it to him, her cheeks bright red. It seemed as if Peeta had the uncanny ability to make her blush all over.

" _Like a Virgin_?" He looked to her, mirth in those sweet blue eyes of his. "I have a hard time believing that."

"Well, I was sort of chubby in college. Freshman fifteen and all—not to mention, I lacked a lot of self-confidence," she retorted, walking away from the grinning man.

"' _I made it through the wilderness…somehow I made it through…_ " Peeta two-stepped over to her under the amused eyes of other shoppers " _…didn't know how lost I was…until I found you..._ '"

"I wanted to be Madonna," she admitted with a smile. "So sexy and confident."

"First off, I like a little a junk in the trunk. So you're definitely sexy, Katniss." Peeta waved his hand out to her in an exaggerated flourish. "Haymitch was just telling me how you remind him of those classic film beauties—like a Hepburn or Judy Garland."

"We were just watching _In The Good Old Summertime_ last night," she told him. "Tomorrow, we're going to watch _Meet Me in St. Louis_."

Peeta wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I think Haymitch is trying to tell you something."

"One of my last memories of my Dad is him singing _Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas_ ," she suddenly told him, her mouth trembling. "Judy Garland sings a beautiful version in _Meet Me in St. Louis_. I can't listen to the song without tearing up."

"Can I come to your place tomorrow?" he asked carefully. "I'd love to watch the movie with you both—for moral support and all."

"Of course, Haymitch would love for you to come," she replied after a moment.

Peeta held out his arms to her. "Come here."

How easy it was to rush into his embrace! Katniss easily accepted her friend's attempt to comfort her. There was something about Peeta that made her feel like she was at home even though she was miles away from District 4.

" _There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes_…"

Peeta pulled away, smiling gently at her. "Now you have to dance with me." He pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her waist and taking her hand. "After all, this is our song, Snow Princess."

Katniss grinned as she let him lead her in a dance around the long aisle of the record store, easily avoiding other customers. Her eyes closed and her head fell back in their smooth waltz.

" _As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone.  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you-ou-ou  
As the world falls down…_"

She raised her head to meet her friend's eyes. "Thank you."

They stopped and Peeta flicked her nose affectionately. "Anytime." His eyes suddenly caught a movement in front of the store's front window, his face paling. "It can't be."

Her eyes followed his and she whipped over to stop him. "Peeta—"

It was too late.

He was already rushing out of the store to confront Delly—and, the man whose arm was draped around her shoulders.

* * *

Annie knew that she been cruel.

After all, it wasn't Finnick's fault that she was incapable of emotion. He knew nothing about her past besides what she revealed to him.

Annie made her way up the walkway of his house, dressed in her one nice dress. "Why am I even here?"

It was kind of pathetic, really. She had taken the time to look around the house, finally finding Finnick's address in Katniss' neatly done address book before taking Katniss' beaten-down Tercel out of her driveway and driving it over to Finnick's house.

Now, here she was freezing her butt off, her knuckles an inch away from knocking on his door.

"You just came to apologize." Annie looked at the goody bag in her grasp. "With wine."

Before she had a chance to back out, she wrapped her knuckles to the door and steeled herself to not run away.

There was a shuffle from behind the door and when it opened, Finnick stood before her, hair mussed and shirt disheveled.

"Annie." He looked genuinely surprised to see her. However, she could detect a hint of panic in his gaze. "What are you doing here?"

Her mind went to the name flashing on his phone just a few days ago, when he had slept over— _Iris_.

Maybe she had interrupted.

"I just wanted to apologize," she blurted out. "I was meaning to just call, but I realized that I didn't have your number and I found your address in Katniss' book." Finnick looked thoroughly freaked, just in the way he kept her from seeing inside his house. "I guess I came at a bad time."

"Annie, wait—"

"Daddy?"

Bright, blue eyes and flaming red hair pushed out from behind the man, followed by another cherub face with dark green eyes and raven hair.

Finnick sighed, widening the door for the little girls to reveal their house guest.

"Annie," he began cautiously—as if he was expecting her to run back to the car. "These are my daughters, Iris and Amanda."

 **End of Part Two**

Of course, if you've watched _The Holiday_ , you know that Finnick's daughters are named after the characters that Kate Winslet (Iris) and Cameron Diaz (Amanda) play.

Katniss' mother is named Kate after Kate Winslet, of course, and first name of Chaff is after the actor who played him in _Catching Fire_ , E. Roger Mitchell.

A whole lot of similarities to the movie, but also not similar. I didn't want to do the whole Blockbuster scene because, well…Blockbuster is now obsolete in this day and age.

Judy Garland…I'm a bit of an admirer of hers, tragic as she is. Her version of 'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas' from _Meet Me in St. Louis_ does make me cry.

Songs:

Crying In My Sleep– Art Garfunkel

Like A Virgin - Madonna

As The World Falls Down– David Bowie

The third and final part of this story will be here before New Year. Happy Holidays, everyone!

-JLaLa


	3. Part Three

The final part of this little holiday fic. Enjoy!

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me

The Holiday

 ** _Part Three_**

Annie stared in shock at the two girls. Iris went to her immediately, bouncing red curls following behind as she smiled prettily.

The little girl pointed to the bag in Annie's grasp. "Is that for us?"

"Oh—" Annie quickly gathered herself. "Yes! I'm sorry for the wine...there are some really good cookies in there, though."

"What do you say girls?" Finnick said to his daughters.

"Thank you," Iris and Amanda chorused together. The two took the bag from Annie's hands, pulling it toward the Christmas tree full of homemade ornaments.

Quickly, Annie turned to the man before her. "Are you divorced?"

"No." He moved towards her, his face somber as he leaned towards her. "Widower." Annie bit back a gasp at his words. "Two years ago."

"Oh, God." She looked to the two girls who were pulling the trinkets from the bag. "I'm sorry."

"We're finding our way," Finnick responded tiredly.

"Daddy?" Amanda bounded towards them, her ivy eyes focused on Annie. "Can Miss Annie stay for dinner?"

Iris nodded in apt excitement. "Can she… _please_?"

Finnick met Annie's eyes. "That is up to her."

Annie looked at the girls' eager looks and she swore her heart leapt at their beaming faces.

"I'd love to."

* * *

"Why?" Peeta flopped down on the couch. "Why do I always fall for the wrong girls?"

Katniss handed him a glass of white liquor, courtesy of Haymitch. "You didn't know she was the wrong girl."

He took a long, hard sip from the glass. "Well, she definitely wasn't the right girl." Sitting back, Peeta let out a sigh. "You know, I sent her Christmas present to Manhattan to some random address. Some person is going to open a gift box with a very expensive Swarovski ornament."

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that for Christmas, I gave a boyfriend a first edition of _A Tale of Two Cities_? Called countless bookstores and had it shipped over from London—" Katniss recalled. "—all so that he could announce his engagement to another woman at my company's holiday party."

Peeta stared at her in shock. "Did that just happen?"

Katniss nodded, curling her legs to make herself more comfortable on the couch. "Yes." She met Peeta's eyes. "I just want you to know that, despite what you might be feeling now, it's going to get better. That even though it might feel like the world is ending, you're going to move on because…you just have to." She smiled to herself. "Then one day, you'll meet people who will make you feel like it's not the end, but the beginning."

"That man," Peeta began. "Did you love him?"

"I did, and he showed me that I deserved to be loved better," she concluded.

Her friend handed her his glass. "You need this more than I do."

Quickly, she downed the drink and placed the cup on the coffee table. Settling back on the couch, her head fell to Peeta's shoulder as he gathered her against him. He smelled of spicy cologne and the cupcakes that they had eaten before leaving for the record shop; it made her feel warm and safe.

"I have a request," he suddenly said. "Can we watch _Meet Me in St. Louis_?"

"Aren't we supposed to watch it with Haymitch tomorrow?"

"Yeah, well—after he's heard about the day I've had, I think he'll make an exception." Peeta kissed the top of her head affectionately. "Plus, I want to hear you sing _Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas_. I have a feeling you're an amazing singer."

Katniss giggled. "And, if I'm not?"

"Annie has a well-stocked bar," he retorted.

She sat up to sock him in the arm. "I'll go make us dinner. Be useful and find the DVD!"

Peeta grinned. "Yes, dear."

Katniss stood up, heading to the kitchen to hide her blushing.

She really needed to stop doing that.

* * *

Amanda stared at Annie.

However, instead of being bothered by the young girl, Annie was surprisingly curious about her. It was obvious where her almond-shaped eyes came from, the green in them sparkled with a mischievousness inherited from her father. However, the dark hair was an amalgam. Was her mother a brunette?

Reaching, Amanda touched a tendril of Annie's own dark hair, running it between her thumb and index finger.

"You have pretty hair," she told Annie quietly.

A grin rose from Annie's lips. "You have lovely hair as well, Amanda." Annie then looked to Iris, who was observing them from across the table. "And, you have the prettiest shade of red—like a sunset."

Iris beamed. "Thank you!"

"Iris got her gorgeous tresses from my birth mother," Finnick informed Annie as he placed a mug of hot chocolate on the dining table in front of her. "Amanda's raven hair actually comes from her mother."

"Ah, yes." Annie's treacherous mind wandered curiously as to the identity of their mother.

"Would you like to see our room?" Iris asked suddenly, her blue eyes lighting up.

"Yes! We have a tent!" Amanda exclaimed.

"I'm going to have to see that," Annie concluded.

Iris stood and went to Annie's side of the table, taking one hand as Amanda took the other. Annie rose with them and before long, the girls were guiding her up the stairs to their room. Finnick followed, meeting eyes with Annie briefly before allowing his girls to bring her into their bedroom where the majestic tent was pitched.

It was made of silk sheets and held up by laundry wire. Pillows padded the interior with a warm light emanating from within.

Amanda tugged on Annie's hand. "Come inside!" Iris rushed into the tent, beckoning her excitedly.

Annie turned as Finnick took her hand. "Let me help."

He smiled warmly at her, offering her his hand as she bent down and entered the tent. He followed, laying back just as she did.

Annie looked up at the handcrafted stars hanging from the tent's ceiling.

"Daddy helped us make them," Iris informed her as her head fell to Finnick's shoulder.

"Your Dad is a very talented man," Annie replied. She could feel his eyes on her and she struggled to not blush.

"Annie?" Her eyes went to Amanda. "I think you're so pretty." Her tiny finger went to the woman's lips. "I like this color."

"When you're older, you can borrow this lipstick," Annie told her with a smile. "I think your father would want you to wait a bit for you to wear makeup."

"Was your Daddy strict about you wearing makeup?" Iris asked from the other end of the tent.

Annie breathed deeply before answering, "My Daddy left me before I was old enough to do that." She could feel _his_ hand brushing against hers. "I think he might have been strict if he stayed. When he was there, we were very close; him, my Mom, and me—like The Three Musketeers."

Finnick's fingers intertwined with hers.

"Are you sad because he left?" Amanda inquired innocently.

"Yes." Annie swallowed shallowly. "I think my Daddy missed out on a lot of important things in my life. Then, my Mommy went to heaven and it was just me." She didn't miss the thickness in her voice. "They both missed out on a lot."

"It's alright, Annie," Iris assured her. "We'll take care of you. We won't miss out on anything important."

Annie smiled at the sweet girl. "Thank you, sweetheart."

His hand squeezed hers.

* * *

Katniss burst through the door of Haymitch's house. "Hello!"

"In here," came a gruff reply.

Katniss entered the living room, finding her friend gathering his sweater and throwing on a hat. "You ready?" Her eyes wandered around the littered room before falling onto a stack of mail. "You haven't opened your mail." She took the first envelope, opening it and reading over it quickly. "Haymitch! The District 12 Film Guild wants to host a tribute night for Effie."

"They're always sending me mail," he informed her. "I'm not interested."

"Why not?" she asked. "This seems like a beautiful event."

"Because…" Haymitch seemed to be searching. "…I don't think I could get up there and talk about her."

Her hand went to his shoulder. "All these movies that I've watched with her in them, she has such a strong presence. Her brilliance and talent are astounding. Why would you not want to honor her?"

The man sat down in his chair, weariness in his eyes.

"Because, Katniss, it would be like losing her all over again."

She went to him, crouching in front of her friend.

"If you attend this—if you give her a voice—it'll be like she never left."

Haymitch eyed her, his mouth twitching into a smile. "Are you going to keep bugging me about this?"

"Always," she declared. "I'll also be your date for the evening."

The man laughed before nodding in acceptance.

"Fine." He smiled fondly at her. "You're like a bulldozer, you know that?"

Katniss stood, chin high. "I think Effie would've appreciated it."

* * *

"Thank you." Finnick looked at Annie in relief as they walked into the living room. "The girls adore you."

"Well, they're pretty damn likable." She sat on the couch, watching him pace the room. "So…their mother?"

"Enobaria." He went to the bookcase, taking a picture frame and handing it to her. "I met her during a visit to Katniss' university. Enobaria was her dormmate. We fell in love, got married right after she and Katniss graduated. Then, Iris came followed by Amanda…and then she was gone."

Annie stared at the photo of the beautiful dark-haired woman with deep blue eyes.

"And, you've been trying to get over her since." She smiled ruefully. "I can see why."

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the girls," Finnick said as he joined her. "You see—I don't like to bring anyone in."

"I understand," Annie replied. "I wouldn't want to bring anyone in unless they were truly important."

"No, it isn't that." Finnick took her hand. "I don't bring anyone around at all." He looked guiltily at the photo, turning it at the last moment as if his late wife could hear his words. "Sometimes when the girls are with my parents, I want to pretend that I'm just a regular guy—because it can feel like I'm losing myself in fatherhood. Is that a bad thing to say?"

"No." Annie offered him a smile, her hand covering his. "Because as much as you feel overwhelmed and want to just get away, I know that you would never abandon your girls. I can see the way you love them—with all of your heart."

"I'm sorry if you felt like your father didn't feel the same," he said sincerely.

"The fact is that, for a long time, I didn't think I was worthy enough for his love…for any love, really," she admitted. "So I push people away because it's so much easier to not care. Love can be tiresome on the soul."

Finnick lifted her chin, pressing a delicate kiss to her open mouth.

"Annie Cresta, I'm determined to save your soul."

She found herself grinning in spite of her doubts.

"I'd be interested in seeing that."

* * *

"How are you doing?"

Peeta sat down on the piano bench next to Katniss, giving her a tired smile.

"Could be better. And yourself, milady?"

"I've been busy, trying to get Haymitch ready for this guild event," she informed him. "Got him a new suit, let him bitch at me during our morning walks, promised him that I'd wear a classy-but-slightly-trashy dress since I'm his date…you know—the usual stuff."

"Shame since I was going to ask if I could be your date," Peeta replied, his fingers dancing softly against the piano keys.

"I can have two dates. It'll help the whole trashy thing." Katniss stood, reaching for the cup of coffee that Peeta had placed for her on the adjacent table. "What are you working on?"

"I wanted to work on something for Haymitch," he told her. "So I've been watching a lot of Effie's movies and I found this little ditty." Easily, Peeta began to play a happy, little jaunt. "This was from the first movie that they worked on together."

"He'll love that!" Katniss beamed at him, her hands cradling her mug. "It's amazing, this relationship they had. How does love survive in this day and age?"

"Doesn't seem to." Peeta moved easily along the keys, brushing the side of her arm. She felt herself warm up at the slight touch. "I guess we're too young to understand that love can last forever. We live in a time where Tinder exists, for goodness sake."

Katniss chuckled. "Not to mention that there is no such thing as a Twitter love letter."

"Love letters…I don't think those exist anymore," Peeta said. Effie's tune suddenly slowed as Peeta transitioned into another melody. It was slower…wistful…romantic. "But, there are still love songs." He met her eyes, his fair complexion tinting in a shy blush. "This one I composed…for you."

Her breath caught in her throat at his words.

"Sounds like you," he continued. "Pure…bold…hopeful—everything that love should be."

"You're putting too much on me," she managed to reply. "I'm not even half those things."

"You're all of those things." Peeta played on, his eyes still on her. "And, the idiot who didn't see that will kick himself for the rest of his life wondering how he could've lost someone like you."

"I could say the same for Delly," Katniss told him bluntly.

The space seemed to close in between them and the air was heady with something…hunger perhaps.

She wanted to kiss Peeta.

So, so badly…

Her phone suddenly rang in her sweater pocket, jarring them both and they separated quickly.

Katniss smiled, her free hand reaching to cup Peeta's cheek. "I should get this."

He nodded, his blue eyes sweeping over her. "Don't take too long."

Getting up, she looked to the phone, freezing as she saw the name on the screen:

 _Cato_.

* * *

"Annie?"

She felt Finnick's gentle kiss on her bare shoulder, rousing her from her sleep. "Yeah?"

"What happens after this?"

Annie turned over, biting back a sigh. She knew that at some point this would come up, especially since she was three days from leaving. They had a lovely interlude of sleepless nights and fun days with the girls, but reality had come upon them.

"Honestly, I can't say," she admitted. "I work in District 12. You have the girls here in District 4. We could give the long distance thing a try, but how much time could you devote to traveling? I'm very busy and spend a lot of my time in the office."

"You're such a pessimist," Finnick admonished.

"I'm a realist," Annie responded frankly. "In the end, one of us will get hurt—probably you because I'm incapable of feeling."

"Shit, Annie. You can't possibly believe that!" His hands went to her shoulders as those unbelievably beautiful eyes bore into her. "I've seen you. All of you. You have been unbelievable with Iris and Amanda. They are as taken with you as you are with them. Don't deny it."

"You have too much faith in me, Finnick," she responded softly, a smile reaching her lips. He was being unbelievably sweet, so much that Annie could almost believe that she was the person he thought she was. "But, I'm not the person you want me to be."

"Like I said before—" His words were interrupted by his lips meeting hers. "—I won't believe that."

"That's not going to change anything," Annie concluded. "Can't we just enjoy what time we have?"

"I can't help but feel like we could be so much more," Finnick urged.

"Let's visualize this," she began diplomatically. "We decide to try long distance and it goes well for several months. Then, something happens; like you can't visit because the girls need you or I have a really critical assignment. Feelings get hurt and both of us end up even worse off than we were before."

"Wow." He shook his head at her words. "I don't know what to say, but I just don't want to lose you."

Annie sighed, suppressing the urge to comfort him. She couldn't let this go too far than what was left of her holiday. It wasn't fair to either of them.

Laying back on the bed, she held her arms out to him.

"Come here."

Finnick immediately complied, both of them forgoing sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

"What do you want?"

Cato was calling her _again_. This time, she was at home reading over a biography about Elizabeth Taylor that Plutarch had recommended when his call came.

"I just want to know why you aren't talking to me," Cato asked over the phone. "We had a great relationship. Why are you throwing it all away?"

"I'm not the one who's getting married," Katniss replied.

"But, we had something great prior to that," he argued. "Remember our trips together? Our great conversations?" There was a pause. "Also, I have your Christmas present."

"Seriously?" Katniss told herself to steel her nerves at his obliviousness. "It's practically after Christmas. You're too late."

"Don't say that, Katniss," Cato pleaded. "It's been delivered. Go check the front door."

"Huh?" She walked into the entryway of the house. "I just got home."

Opening the door, her stomach dropped at the sight before her. Cato stood on the entryway steps, bouquet of peonies—her favorite flower—in his grasp. He gave her a roguish grin as he walked towards her.

"Surprise." Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her cheek, close enough to almost touch her lips, and a grimace tightened her face. "Thought I'd surprise you."

She nodded, trying to comprehend what was happening. "Why are you here?"

"That's a nice way to say hello." Cato walked into the house, letting out a low whistle. "Used my travel miles to come all the way from District 4 to see you!" He peeked into the living room. "This is a nice place."

"I would have been home in just a few days," Katniss informed him. His presence unhinged her and she recalled, that once upon a time, she wanted nothing more but to have him near. "You didn't have to fly out here."

"I missed you," he told her simply.

"Come in," she replied after a moment.

Silently, they walked into the living room and Katniss offered him a seat before sitting in the spot adjacent to him.

Cato stared at her for a moment, smiling gently. "You look beautiful…different."

"District 12 is good for me," she replied congenially. "I've been spending a lot of time with some new people and they've become really good friends."

Leaning forward, Cato peered at her. "Anyone more than just a friend?"

Her mind went to Peeta, the warmth of his smile causing her stomach to flip in remembrance. "I don't know." She felt the heat in her cheeks rise. "I hope, really."

"Have you forgotten about me so soon?" Cato teased.

Katniss bristled. "I had to. You're engaged!"

"And, what if I wasn't?"

"Did you break it off?" she asked tightly.

Cato shifted, clasping his hands nervously. "Not exactly."

"Then we're where we were two weeks ago, Cato." Katniss stood up, temper flaring at his audacity. "You need to go."

"I just got here, Katniss!" She grabbed his hand, easily pulling him off the couch and leading him towards the door. "When did you get so strong?"

Katniss grinned before pushing him out onto the porch. "While I was getting over you."

She slammed the door behind her before letting out a triumphant shout.

* * *

"Katniss." Peeta smiled, stepping onto his porch. "What are you doing here?"

"Last night, Cato came to Annie's house—" she blurted out. "—and, he told me that I looked beautiful…and he asked me if I had forgotten about him."

"What did you say?" her friend asked curiously.

"I realized that I did forget about him," Katniss rattled frantically. "I forgot him and I fell in love with the snow…the music…District 12…and—"

Him. She wanted to say him.

But, why wouldn't it just come out?

"That's really great, Katniss." Peeta pulled her into his arms. "I'm real proud of you."

"Thanks." Pulling away, she met his eyes shyly. "Tonight is Haymitch's event. I know that I'm going as his date, but I was hoping that maybe after—"

"Peeta?" Delly stepped out of the house, hand on her hip as she stared between them. "We're not done talking."

"I'll be right in," he replied tersely before looking to Katniss helplessly. "She called wanting to explain herself."

"No, I shouldn't have come unannounced," she told him. "I'll see you later."

"I'm going to try to make it on time." Peeta's eyes went to the woman expectantly waiting at his doorway. "Depends on how long this takes."

"Don't worry," Katniss assured him. "I'll let Haymitch know."

Peeta put a hand on her shoulder. "Katniss—"

She leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek, her wary eyes on Delly. "I hope I see you later."

Turning, Katniss walked back to her car, her stomach flipping as she left a blushing Peeta.

* * *

"Annie?" Iris scooted onto her lap from her spot on the couch. "What are you doing New Year's Eve?"

"Well…" Annie met Finnick's eyes from where he sat on the floor, working on a puzzle with Amanda. "I'll be back in District 12 by then. I suppose that I'll have a party for some of my clients, then I'll go to bed."

"Your clients?" Amanda looked at her, green eyes aghast. "Sounds wicked boring!"

"Amanda Odair!" Finnick called out in warning. "That's not how we talk in this house."

"She's right, Daddy," Iris sniffed before looking to Annie. "No offense."

"Hey, none taken," Annie told the girl good-naturedly. "I was never keen on New Year's celebrations."

"You should have New Year's with us!" Iris continued excitedly. "We can drink apple cider and pull noisemakers! Aunt Prim comes sometimes and we do a New Year's dance, then Aunt Katniss takes pictures! After that, Aunt Prim will chase Aunt Katniss around, trying to take her camera!"

"Your Aunts seem like a lot of fun," Annie remarked. "Do you give New Year's kisses?"

Iris wove her arms around Annie's neck. "We do Eskimo kisses." She brushed her nose to Annie's. "Like this."

"Then, Daddy makes us go to bed," Amanda told her. "But, we just play in our tent while he and Aunt Katniss and Aunt Prim have grown-up drinks."

"Now that I know that, I'll be sure to check on you!" Finnick said as he reached and tickled his daughter, who let out a giggle. "You're too truthful for your own good, Amanda."

"But, I'd never want her to change," Annie said before looking to Iris. "And, I'd never want you to change."

"We don't want you to change, either," Iris repeated, her blue eyes serious. "Never ever."

Annie swallowed the lump in her throat before giving the little girl an Eskimo kiss.

"Girls, it's time for bed," Finnick announced. He met Annie's eyes. "Do you want to help?"

"Of course." Iris jumped off her lap and took her hand. Amanda joined them taking Annie's other hand. "Let's go ladies."

They walked up the stairs with Finnick following behind, both girls telling her about their day with their grandparents. Annie could feel Finnick's gaze on her as they made the turn in the upstairs hallway and into the girls' bedroom.

To each side of the tent were the girls' beds and they quickly released her hands before hopping into their respective beds; Iris to the left while Amanda went to the right.

"How about you go to Amanda and I'll go to Iris, then we can switch?" Finnick suggested, his mouth against her ears.

She nodded, giving him a breathless smile. "Sounds good."

Annie walked to the hot-pink bed where Amanda laid and drew the blanket up for the little girl before sitting at the edge of her bed.

"Goodnight Amanda," she said and leaned down to give her a hug. "Be a good girl for your Daddy, okay?"

"Of course!" The little girl said cheerfully. "I'm always good."

Annie chuckled. "That's what I thought."

Standing, Annie nodded at Finnick before making her way over to Iris' bed.

"Goodnight Iris," she said to the girl. Her hand went to the tip of the girl's messy side braid, trying to imprint the memory of the loveliest shade of red she had ever seen.

"Daddy says you're leaving tomorrow." Iris gazed up at her, blue eyes shining. "Will we see you again?"

"I hope so, darling," Annie told her honestly. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you, too." Iris beckoned her with her index finger. "I think Daddy will miss you most of all."

Her eyes burned at the thought.

She nodded before giving Iris a kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, Iris."

Tucking the girl in, Annie stood and found Finnick waiting for her at the doorway. He flicked the light switch before closing the door behind them.

"Did I ever tell you how great you are with them?" he remarked, his arm going around her shoulders as they walked down the hall.

"It's not that hard," Annie replied. "They're quite loveable."

Finnick smiled proudly. "And, how about me?"

"We'll see."

He turned to her as they stood at the top of the stairs. "Will we?" His emerald eyes were pained. "You're leaving tomorrow."

Annie sighed. "I know." She drew him in for a kiss, savoring the warmth of their joining. "Are you coming to say goodbye in the morning?"

"I don't know if I can," Finnick replied quietly. "It would be too hard."

"I thought we talked about this," Annie said. "We were just going to leave things like this…absolutely perfect."

"I can't help but feel like it's not absolutely perfect because to me, it's not absolutely over." Finnick ran an anxious hand through his locks. "I love you, Annie. And, I never thought that it would happen again, but it did—and it was with you."

Did her heart just jump at his words?

Shit. She was in trouble.

"Why did you have to go and love me?" Annie looked up at him, steadying her trembling chin. "That's not fair."

"I'm not asking you to love me back," he said. "You just have to know that there will always be a place for you here…with me."

"It's getting late." Annie gave him a kiss. "Please come by and say goodbye tomorrow."

Quickly, she rushed down the stairs and out the door, her chest constricting as she went to her car.

Opening the car door, Annie sat in the driver's seat, her breath coming out in gasps.

"What is happening to me?"

Her eyes went to the house, thinking of the people inside of it who loved her and wanted her.

Her chest constricted once more.

"Oh," she breathed out in realization.

So this was what heartbreak felt like.

* * *

"Coming!" Katniss rushed down the stairs, slipping the pearl earring into her lobe as she reached the front door. Opening the door, she found Haymitch standing before her in an impeccably fitted black suit. "Wow—you look great!"

"Sweetheart, you look beautiful," Haymitch said to her. "Where the hell has this girl been hiding?"

"I think she came from all those movies you've made me watch," she replied with a grin.

The black dress she wore was sleeveless with a scooped neckline that cradled her chest almost modestly. The waist was cinched, and the skirt fit smoothly along her hips with it ending just above her knees. The stilettos were borrowed from Annie's closet.

Despite the heel height, the Jimmy Choo stilettos fit like a dream.

"I don't think that dates do this anymore, but—" The man held out a box with a beautiful rose corsage. "—I thought I'd take a chance."

Katniss shook her head, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "It's perfect."

Haymitch quickly opened the box, gently placing the corsage on her wrist. She admired it; the pure white of the roses glistening in the evening light.

"We should go and get this over with," he said quickly. "I got us a ride, too."

Closing the front door behind her, Katniss looked to find a limousine in the driveway, the driver holding the car door open for them.

Katniss let out a laugh before linking her arm with Haymitch's. "You are good."

"So I've been told." He smirked, shooing her into the car. "Go on and get in there!"

* * *

As they walked into the lobby of the luxury hotel, Haymitch suddenly stilled.

"I don't know if I can go in. I don't want to walk in and see five people there. It would be a dishonor to Effie."

"It's a little late now, Haymitch," Katniss replied gently. "Also, I have a feeling there is going to be more than five people there."

They walked through the lobby towards the closed door of the auditorium.

She looked to her friend. "Chin up."

"Yeah…yeah…" Haymitch rolled his eyes before giving her a smile. "Thank you for being my date."

"You're welcome." She knocked on the door and was surprised when Peeta widened the door.

"Come in," he said, a grin on his lips.

As they entered, thunderous applause greeted them. Katniss turned to Haymitch, who stood stunned at the filled auditorium and then looked to Peeta, who shined next to her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Haymitch Abernathy!" Beetee announced from the stage where a large screen displayed a beautiful black-and-white headshot of Effie.

The piano instrumental that Peeta had worked on played through the speakers and Haymitch looked at him in surprise.

"Did you do this?" he asked the tuxedoed man.

"Of course," Peeta replied as they walked down the lit aisle. "Had to remind you of that magic moment, right? They don't come often."

His eyes met Katniss' momentarily.

As they walked, Haymitch shook Plutarch and Chaff's hands as they stood with the crowd. Many of Effie's fans were dressed as her and Haymitch stopped momentarily to take a photo with a woman wearing an identical gold dress that Effie wore in her first blockbuster.

When they reached the front, Haymitch ascended the stage after embracing her and Peeta.

Katniss met Peeta's eyes as they went to their reserved seats. "I'm glad that you made it."

"Telling Delly that there's no way that we'll get back together went quicker than I thought," he explained. "You look gorgeous, by the way." Peeta's gaze roamed over her reverently before looking into her eyes. "But you always are."

"Thank you." She blushed as she sat down next to him.

The room silenced as Haymitch made his way to the podium and the screen behind him went dark.

"First off, I just wanted to say thank you all for coming out tonight," he began as his eyes looked around the room and stopped on Katniss and Peeta. "Also, thank you to my persistent and sometimes annoying friends because I don't know if I would have made it tonight If it weren't for them." Haymitch cleared his throat. "Liz—or Effie, as I and our friends called her—loved what she did and it showed in every movie that she ever starred in. When we first met, that passion and fire was evident. It's what I fell in love with first." He smiled to himself. "She was easy on the eyes, as well."

The crowd chuckled in good humor at his quip.

"However, there were other moments in our life that were often difficult and straining. Effie handled it all with a sense of humor and fiery determination—right to the end." Haymitch seemed to gather himself for a moment. "And as wonderful and effervescent as she was on the silver screen, these were the moments to me where she was really a star."

There was a still, somber silence as Haymitch's eyes met the crowd.

"I wanted to share one of these moments with you," he continued, his voice thick. "This was during our honeymoon in London—when we weren't getting to know one another as man and wife—" Chaff let out a wolf-whistle to break the tension, which caused Haymitch to crack a smile. "I spent a lot of time documenting our adventures. Here was one of them."

The room darkened and the screen suddenly lit up with Effie's youthful face, hair down in golden curls and wearing a silk gown. The camera panned around a luxurious hotel suite with wide windows, one of which showed the Big Ben in clear view.

" _It's only ten in the morning, Haymitch!"_ Effie chided sweetly. _"Why are you recording now?"_

From behind the camera, Haymitch chuckled before responding, _"You were the one playing this early, sweetheart!"_ He followed Effie as she went over to the grand piano in the corner of the living room suite. _"Can I hear the whole song?"_

Effie sat at the piano before looking to him, a coy smile on her pink lips. _"Okay, but put that damn camera down!"_

Haymitch followed her directions, placing the camera on the piano—still recording—before joining her on the piano bench. They made a handsome couple; Haymitch with his chiseled features and rich olive skin and Effie with her creamy complexion and sunny mane.

" _I only know one song_ ," she admitted bashfully. _"Don't laugh, okay?"_

" _Never, darling girl."_ Haymitch kissed the top of her head. _"Go on, then!"_

Effie tinkered the ivory keys of the piano, making sure it was in tune before starting a slow, deep tune.

" _I used to walk with you  
Along the avenue  
Our hearts were carefree and gay…"_

Katniss felt her eyes burn with tears as Effie's soulful voice pierced through her chest.

Not to mention that look of adoration in Haymitch's stare on the screen.

On stage, her friend watched his wife—the same expression on his now-weathered features.

" _The friends we used to know  
Would always smile "Hello"  
No love like our love they'd say  
Then love slipped through our fingers  
Somewhere along the way…"_

The tears trailed her cheeks as she watched the couple. What a love they had! It was clear as crystal for everyone to see on that screen.

A hand covered hers and Katniss turned to find Peeta staring at her, steady warmth in his blue eyes.

She smiled back at him and he lifted her hand to place a delicate kiss atop it.

" _But with the loneliness of night I start remembering ev'rything  
You're gone and yet…  
There's still a feeling deep inside  
That you will always be part of me…"_

"Katniss," Peeta started. "I—"

"Why don't we go back to my place after this?" she told him. "Let's talk."

He nodded, a relieved smile on his lips. "I'm not too late?"

She leaned over to press her mouth firmly onto his.

As Katniss pulled away, Peeta stared at her, eyes wide and expression flabbergasted.

She smiled at him before looking back at the couple on the screen, just catching Peeta's whispered "Yes!".

" _And as I wander I pray  
That someday soon I'll find you  
Somewhere along the way…"_

Effie rested her forehead to Haymitch's, her eyes closed as she finished her serenade.

" _Somewhere along the way…"_

* * *

Annie knew that it was possible Finnick wouldn't come around to say goodbye.

After all, he had poured his heart out to her and she had told him that they were just a vacation romance. That didn't stop the pain from filling her lungs as she walked to the taxi waiting for her over the sand dunes.

The driver helped her place her things in the trunk before opening the door for her.

"Where to?" The man asked as he took his seat in the front of the cab. He met her eyes in the rearview mirror. "Are you okay, Miss?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Usually when a passenger is crying in the backseat, it's not a good thing," he responded.

Annie pressed her fingers to her face, feeling the warm liquid against her skin.

She was actually crying.

It had to mean something.

"Will you take me to—" She quickly told the man the address. "—as quickly as you can?"

"Of course, Miss."

The driver started the engine to begin their drive, looking back in his mirror to see Annie smiling to herself.

* * *

Running up the pathway, Annie banged against the door of the Odair house. She needed to talk to Finnick, needed to tell him that she did have a range of emotion that just didn't end in anger.

The door opened and a beautiful blonde woman looked at her in surprise. "May I help you?"

Annie faltered; it was too early in the morning for this woman to have not slept over.

"Oh, I was just looking for Finn—"

"Annie?" Finnick came up behind the woman. "I thought that you'd already be on your way to the airport."

"I was…" Annie stepped back, suddenly feeling very foolish. "But, I couldn't."

Finnick stepped out of the house, his hands going to her shoulders. "Why?"

"Because—I love you," she burst out. "I was in the backseat of a cab and I was crying. Why was I crying? Because I don't want to leave you or the girls! I love them!" Annie looked into his eyes, her own wet with fresh tears. "And, I'm in love with you…but now you have this blonde supermodel and I'm feeling like a dumbass!"

"She thinks I'm a supermodel?" The woman leaned against the doorway. "I like her already."

"Your waffles are in the toaster, Prim," Finnick called out, his eyes still on Annie. "Go have breakfast so I can tell Annie that I was going to chase her down at the airport and you were here to babysit."

Prim waved before disappearing into the house.

"You were going to chase after me?" Annie asked.

"Fuck yeah, I was going to chase after you!" His hands went to the sides of her face tenderly. "I learned long ago that if you love someone, you just can't let them go—and I never want to let you go."

She smiled up at him. "Are you telling me to stay?"

"Yes, Annie." He kissed her frantically and her arms found their way around his neck. "Stay forever."

"Annie!" The girls were running down the pathway, wrapping themselves around her legs.

She leaned down, pulling them into her arms. "May I stay over?"

"You can sleep in my bed," Amanda shouted in excitement.

Iris took her hand. "No, she's staying with me."

"Girls, why don't we all have breakfast before discussing sleeping arrangements?" He winked at Annie, taking her free hand. "Your Aunt Prim is also waiting for you in the kitchen."

"AUNT PRIM!"

The girls ran back into the house as Finnick led Annie inside.

"They already forgot about me," Annie said as she closed the door behind her.

"Well, I guess that means you'll be bunking with me," Finnick said, pulling her close.

Her lips were already grazing his. "I guess so."

"Seriously?" The couple turned to see Katniss peeking out of the now-open front door, her eyes on Finnick. "I told Annie there would be no men in District 4 and here you are kissing up on her!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Finnick asked in surprise.

"I came back early," Katniss informed him. "I heard Prim was coming home too."

She looked to Annie, giving her a glowing smile.

"Hey Annie."

Pulling away from Finnick, Annie went to the woman and pulled her into a hug. "Hey Katniss."

"Am I allowed to come in, too?"

From the front steps, Peeta stood with Katniss' bag in his grip.

Katniss met her Annie's eyes. "I have a lot to tell you."

Annie looked to Finnick, who was inviting Peeta in before turning to her friend.

"So do I."

* * *

 _ **New Year's Eve—One Year Later**_

 _District 12_

"So when's the wedding?"

Annie blushed, admiring the platinum pear-shaped diamond ring on her finger before linking arms with Katniss.

"Whenever the girls decide what color dresses they want to wear," she replied, her eyes going to Iris and Amanda, who were playing checkers with Haymitch and Prim. "Unlike you and Peeta, we can wait!"

Katniss shrugged, taking a sip from her champagne glass, a glint of light catching the rose-gold band on her left ring finger.

"When you know, you know," Katniss said to her soon-to-be sister.

Peeta and Katniss' quickie wedding had literally been a day after their reunion in District 4. He wanted to meet her family before they made the announcement that they were getting married—on New Year's Eve.

The newlyweds then spent the majority of the year traveling as Katniss had gotten a promotion as online editor of the Panem Gazette, writing her articles abroad along with taking their accompanying photographs. It had opened up readership tenfold and the newspaper was as popular as ever.

Finnick and Peeta walked into the living room, carrying a tray of hors d'oeuvres. After placing them on the coffee table, they joined the two women.

"What were you two talking about?" Finnick asked.

"Your fiancée was lecturing me on moving too fast," Katniss told her brother. "And, I was lecturing her on moving too slow."

"I know, I know…" He met Annie's eyes, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. "With me and the girls transitioning to District 12, it's been hectic." Finnick placed a hand on Annie's stomach. "Now, however, I think we're just going to have to hurry up and settle on a date."

Katniss nearly choked on her drink, catching the swell under her friend's black dress.

"Oh my gosh!" She pulled Annie in for a hug and then gave her brother a kiss on the cheek. "I can't believe it!"

"Congratulations, you two," Peeta added, his arm going around Katniss' waist. "Must've been a wonderful surprise!"

"I almost fainted," Annie said with a laugh.

Finnick flushed. "I actually did."

Because her business was in District 12, Finnick and the girls had decided to move in with her. There was so much room in her house and the girls were excited to have their own rooms—as well as a swimming pool.

Soon enough, they would have a little brother as well.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Amanda called out as Iris concentrated on the game board. "We're about to win!"

Annie and Finnick excused themselves, leaving Katniss and Peeta alone.

Peeta reached for Katniss' glass, taking a sniff. "I was about to say…"

"It's kind of brilliant that apple cider resembles champagne, right?" Katniss responded with a conspiratorial smile.

Her husband took her hand, bringing her close as they began to move in an easy dance.

"I guess we should wait on telling them about Sarah then," Peeta said quietly.

"Let's not steal their thunder." Katniss rested her head against his shoulder. "Though she's kicking enough to get some attention."

"Everyone!" Prim jumped up from her seat. "The countdown is about to start!"

They all gathered together on the couch, Haymitch passing around glasses of champagne and apple cider.

Katniss and Annie briefly met eyes, clinking their glasses together, and sharing a singular thought:

It was going to be a great year.

 **FIN.**

Thank you if you've followed along. You have been awesome and I'd love your feedback.

A lot of this has deviated from the movie and for good reason. I hope you enjoyed the changes.

Songs: "Somewhere Along The Way" –I actually use the Bette Midler version when I visualize this scene.

Oh, and Sarah is the protagonist (played by Jennifer Connelly) in _Labyrinth_.

Happy 2017!

-JLaLa


End file.
